Walk This Way
by neverforevers
Summary: Callie and Arizona fluff. Lots of love. Future chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, this is my first story and its probably not very good. If you guys like it then send me a review on what you did and didn't like, and I will be sure to continue it. I don't own anything. **

My mouth is dry. Looking at this beautiful woman, who I can now call my wife, makes my mouth dry. I can't breathe. She takes my breath away with those curves, and those eyes. Oh my, those eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. In fact, most of the time, I do.

And looking at her working, how much energy she puts into her job, to save people's lives. It inspires me. She is such a strong woman, and so good at everything she does. And I can't believe I can call this woman my wife.

Callie turns around to see me sitting across the nurse's station in a chair. Legs crossed, elbow on my knee with my hand on my face. I'm not blinking, not moving. And by now she has seen how hard I am staring at her. She starts to walk towards me, and watching her walk makes me numb, she is so beautiful. She has a cute smirk on her face as she notices me squirming in my seat from how amazing she is. It sends shocks of electricity all throughout my core.

Once she reaches me she kneels down in front of me and puts her hands on my thighs, which is not helping. She runs her hands from the outside of my thigh to the inside, keeping her hand solid on my scrub covered skin. Her eyes never leave mine. Here we go again with the getting lost in her eyes thing.

Then she says those three words that I love to hear, well the other three words that I love to hear. "Let's go home."

I don't say a word. I just lean forward and kiss her soft forehead. We get up and go change and walk hand in hand all the way home.

We get in the elevator and as soon as the doors shut I can't keep sane anymore, I throw her against the elevator wall and kiss her. It's not any normal kiss. It's hard, rough, and filled with passion. I listen to the dings and wait for the sixth ding as Callie lifts up the sides of my shirt to place her hands on my hips. The feel of her hands on my skin sends shock waves through my body, all the way down to my core. I feel my panties grow wetter, just by her touch.

The sixth ding sounds and I step away from her, winking at her. A smile a mile wide planted on her face. I run to the door of our apartment and quickly run to our bedroom to change before she reaches me. I strip myself of all my nice clothing and get into an old t-shirt and sweatpants. I run to the couch and turn on the television. I wanted to tease her. The door opens and shuts again. Her heels walking over to me, she stands right in front of the tv. A confused look written all over her face.

"Uhh, excuse me?" Callie says, her eyebrows raised. "Yes?" I say, looking blankly at her.

"That...out there...in the elevator…and this…on the couch…you're not naked…" Callie said, stuttering. I stood up and got right in her face. My hand trailing up her side. I lean in and kiss the pulse point on her neck. She threw her head back to give me better access and I took off her jacket and pulled her shirt up over her head. I pulled the cup of her bra down and kissed a trail right down to her pink and erect nipples. A moan forming from her soft, red, lips. I wanted to just rip off her clothes and jump her right there, have my way with her. But we haven't had this much fun in awhile. Having to work all the time lately, and when we are together we just sleep. It's great to sleep in her arms, but making love to her is all I could ever ask for.

I sucked lightly on her nipple, my hand placed firmly on her hip bone while the other one had her other nipple. I pulled away, knowing if I didn't stop soon I wouldn't get to tease her because I wouldn't be able to contain myself.

I walked back to bedroom, making sure to twirl my hips more than usual for her to notice. But she had caught on to what I was doing.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for this crap. You're gonna leave me high and dry just to tease me then fall asleep, leave me wanting more and all that bull.." Callie said through her teeth. I was almost to the door when I slowly removed my shirt and sweatpants. Still not facing her I said "Fine, guess I'm flying solo tonight." I walked in the room, my clothes still outside the room and shut the door. I lay down on the bed, knowing that once I start, she would come running. I slowly slipped my fingers inside my panties and through my folds. Wet. So wet. All for Callie. I circled my clit and moaned loudly, my eyes closed and my head thrown back. I knew she heard because once the moan left my lips I heard shoes being removed and quick steps towards the door. She opened the door and came right over to me.

She got on top of me, straddling my sides. "Those moans can only leave those lips if they're caused by me." She said with her finger on my lips and a rough stare and smirk on her face. And as soon as I opened my mouth to reply her tongue was licking my lips, and then was roughly shoved in my mouth. When I found out what was going on I wrapped my legs around her waist and put my hands on her neck. She started to suck on my tongue when my hands gently ran down her back and around front to run my hand over the waistband of her jeans, her tight, sexy, black, jeans. I undid the button and unzipped her pants. I pulled them off of her in one quick motion. Then I wiggled beneath her pulled down her pink panties and wrapped my hands around her back to undo her matching bra. Her breasts fell right to my face and I licked each nipple once. I kept scooting down and kissed right below her belly button.

Then right at the top of her mound. And slowly I kissed my way down to her folds. I stuck my tongue right in between the two folds and a loud, quick moan came from above me. I put my arm around her back to gently push down her lower back until she was sitting right on my face.

I quickly pushed my tongue back to where it belonged and ran my tongue through the length of her core. She was breathing heavy and saying my name quietly so only I could hear. I ran my tongue up to find her clit and flicked it over and over. "Oh my...oh my god Arizona." I heard her say. A smile forming on my lips as I continued to please my wife.

I brought my hand up and slowly took two fingers and found her opening and put them inside of her. Callie screamed and threw her head back in pleasure. I circled her clit with my tongue and sucked gently while ramming her with my fingers. She started to ride my fingers and I could feel her muscles tighten around my fingers. She was screaming my name and riding my fingers when she says "Ari…Arizona I'm gonna...I'm gon..." I flicked her clit once more with my tongue and shoved my fingers up to meet her g spot and she let loose. Her juices flowing all over my face. I rode out the crazy orgasm with my wife and then removed my fingers and scooted back up, kissing a trail and the way back up and met up with her face. She was panting and smiling. I smiled and kissed her until I needed air.

"You're so beautiful," I said to Callie, and meaning every bit of it. She gently kissed my lips, and told me she loved me with her mouth on mine.

We pulled back and her lips formed a smile and said…"This isn't over."

**More to come! If I get reviews I will continue. Thanks to all who read it. Happy Holidays everyone! …..dont forget to review ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

You guys amaze me! I really did not expect all this awesome feedback that I got! I will definitely continue writing and I hope I do not disappoint you guys. Thanks again for being so great everyone, made Christmas even better!

I opened my eyes and as soon as I did I knew I should still be sleeping. The sun had yet to rise, and the woman next to me was still softly snoring.

I looked down at the blonde beauty in my arms and placed my face in her neck, gently kissing it. Her naked form was strung out all over the bed, exhausted from our recent activities.

Looking at her in amazement, I couldn't believe that this amazing blonde was my wife. Everything she does is simply perfect. I have done nothing, Lord knows, to deserve this woman. My past with men, marriages and one-night stands, but yet she wakes up every morning to me, and falls asleep in my arms every night.

It takes me a minute to pull my eyes off of Arizona, but I finally manage to get up and put on a t-shirt and go to the kitchen for a drink. I walk quietly not wanting to wake the amazing woman in my bed, knowing the floors creak, and make it to the kitchen with what I thought was silent…

I'm looking down at a magazine when two slender, white arms wrap around my waist, a large smile forming on my face.

"I tried not to wake you," I said sympathetically. "I know, and it was cute," her tired voice quietly whispered behind me.

I turned around to face her and saw that the woman had yet to put any clothing back on. I laughed and laid her head on my chest as I held her close, stroking her blonde locks. "Cute? That's the last thing I would call it. Especially if it has something to do with me. I mean…" before I could continue, two angry blue eyes locked with mine. "Don't talk about my super hot girlfriend like that, or you'll have one very sleepy, angry, Arizona to deal with," she said, not flinching, and obviously meaning it.

I didn't say anything, I just smiled and kissed her forehead. She was so good to me, and I don't deserve it.

She cracked and smiled at me, almost laughing. She stood straight up and kissed me. A sweet kiss at first, but it quickly turned into a fierce, passionate kiss. She put her hands on the back of my neck for more force and dug her tongue in my mouth, licking and biting my lip, sending waves of heat down through my core.

I put my hands firmly on the naked body's hips, and then down to the back of her thighs to lift her legs up to wrap around my body. She weaved her hands in my hair, gently pulling because she knows it turns me on….a lot. I moaned into her mouth and I soon felt the vibrations of her own moans in my mouth. I carried her back to the bedroom, almost tripping on clothes and shoes and purses, but neither one of us cared.

We reached the bedroom and I gently sat her on the bed and she jumped up on her knees and rolled my shirt up over my head. She kissed my lips, then my chin, and then inched her way to the pulse point on my neck, sucking gently, and continued kissing until she reached my erect nipples, to which she quickly took in her mouth. I moaned and threw my head back. I put my hands on the small of her back, and then brought them around to her stomach to push her away.

It was my turn to please her.

I pushed her down onto her back and placed myself beside her, lying on my side and moving my hands along her body... She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her with such passion that she moaned as soon as our tongues touched. I sucked her tongue and bit her bottom lip as I put my hand on her inner thigh closest to me to lift it up on my side.

I continued to kiss her as I slowly moved my hand from her chin, barely touching as my fingers danced along her skin. Grazing her breasts and moving down her stomach until I reached her mound.

I slowly moved my hand in between her two folds to find nothing but wet. Arizona moaned into my mouth, digging her fingernails into my back. I moved my fingers along the length of her core and came back up to find her clit. Arizona was squirming underneath me, begging for release.

I circled her clit and rubbed slowly. "Faster, p-please," Arizona begged me for more. But I was taking this slow. After all, after the teasing I got last night, this is what she gets.

I removed my fingers from her folds, looking her in the eyes I took the two fingers into my mouth, gently sucking. Her eyes staring widely at me, "You taste so good," the teasing was killing her.

I bent down and immediately stuck my tongue in her mouth, knowing she tasted what I had seconds before. We moaned together, and I felt my thighs become wet, needing her.

I climbed over her, kissed her lips and slowly trailed my body down hers, licking her all the way down. I lowered myself down so my face was in front of where she had needed me the most, and I wrapped my arms under her legs so I could rest them on her smooth stomach.

I gently pushed my tongue inside her folds, feeling her hips buck underneath me and loud "Oh C-Callie!" come for her lips. I did the same thing with my tongue that I had done with my fingers until I found her clit, I gently sucked and circled it hearing Arizona calling my name in between moans. I removed one my arms from her stomach and put two fingers in front of her opening. I stuck the two fingers inside and felt the jolt of Arizona's body above me. Her moans were making me wet and I needed release when her foot drifted down and dug beneath me to simply lie under my core.

I smiled, knowing she was being funny.

I reached my other hand up to pinch her erect nipple as I started a rhythm with my fingers, and sucked on her clit with my mouth.

"C-Callie, oh, Callie…" she trailed off as her moans became louder with every thrust of my fingers. I was soon ramming her with the two fingers and before I knew it she was screaming, "Callie, I-I-I'm gonna, I'm gonna c-come…"

With that I thrust my fingers up to find her gspot and flicked her clit with my tongue, and massaged her nipple. Her muscles tightened around my fingers and her moans became loud enough to make me worry about the neighbors.

With one last thrust, her body jolted forward as her head flung back and her juices were soon all over my hand. I removed my fingers and licked the length of her core.

I brought my body back up hers to find an exhausted and smiling Arizona.

"Y-You, are so good at that, we should really do that more often," she said giggling and I bent down to kiss her soft lips. I got back down on my side and she curled up into my chest, my arms instinctively wrapping around her small, petite body.

"I love you so much, Arizona." I softly whispered. When she didn't say anything I looked down only to find her eyes closed and a heavy breathing on my chest. I giggled a little and reached down to grab our comforter and wrap around us. I don't know how I was ever with anyone else when this beautiful woman was in the world.

I peak over at the clock and saw it read "3:43". 'No work 'til noon, thank god." I said to myself, and fell fast asleep.

Thank you allll for reading! I know its probably not the best, I myself am about to fall asleep. But please review and tell me everything you thought. I will continue and I promise, the next chapter will be better! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've had some trouble deciding what to make this chapter about, because the last two chapters have been fluff…but then again who doesn't love some Calzona fluff? So pretty much all the chapters will have fluff in them, because yes, I am indeed awesome (:**

Arizona walked into the room only to find a naked brunette beauty sitting on the bed and facing the opposite wall. A smile was posted on her face as she walked up to the bed, got on her knees, and went up behind Callie. When she reached her, she sat down beside the woman and put her legs around her. Callie's brunette locks were draped over her face, and faced the other way.

Arizona moved a handful of hair behind Callie's ear, only to catch a tear. She quickly erased her smile to a sad and confused frown, wanting to hurt whoever or whatever hurt her beautiful wife.

"Baby baby, what's wrong?" Arizona asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Callie's crying was soft, the tears slowly trailing her face. She had a hand on her chin and her eyes were closed. She wasn't having a good morning. She didn't feel good. Not a sick feel good, but an appearance feel good. It's been one of those morning were you feel gross, and you look at yourself and the mirror and think, "Who would ever want to touch this body?"

"Callie, baby, please tell me what is wrong." Arizona pleaded. Seeing her beautiful wife in pain caused her pain. "I-I-I just…" She had trailed off. Not knowing how to put her words so that Arizona could understand them. She knew one of the many perks of being with a woman meant understanding the woman body, and woman feelings. But she knew that Arizona would take this differently.

"I just don't feel pretty….there." Callie quickly got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She felt stupid for saying it, but she knew that was the only way to put it. And it was the truth. She didn't feel pretty. She felt ugly.

Arizona sat for a second, hurt that her wife felt this way. Callie is gorgeous. She got and up slowly walked to the door, she heard the shower turn on and the glass door open and closing. She carefully turned the bathroom door handle, and walked onto the cold, tile floor. Callie had her back turned to her and was running the water through her beautiful locks of brown. Arizona leaned up against the counter top and Callie turned around to find her. Startled, she jumped. Then sad eyes overtook the scared, and met blue eyes across the room.

Arizona stared through the glass, wondering what the hell was going through her wife's mind. "Callie, you, you are hot. Standing here, watching you shower makes me hot, and makes me want you, need you. "Arizona moved closer to the shower and gently tugged the glass door open and shut behind her.

She gave a sympathetic smile to her wife, and took a hand and put it on the soft, dark skinned hip. She leaned in and kissed her wife, barely touching her lips as the water ran over the both of them. She pulled away and put both of her hands on the brown's hips. "Callie I can't even put in words how gorgeous you are. You are beautiful both inside and out. Your eyes make me melt, and when I look in them I can't look away, I never want to. This hair," One of Arizona's hands comes up to meet her hair, fingers weave through the strands, "the way it falls over your back, and shapes your face. The way you have me pull it when we are having ground-breaking sex. And these lips," Arizona's fingers trace the pink lips, "they are so soft, and when your lips meet mine, waves of heat shock all through my body. I love kissing these lips, I don't ever want to kiss any different ones. These lips, are mine."

Her hands trail up and down the brunette's sides, "These curves drive me wild. I love grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to me, I could never have you too close." She reaches around to grab the bottom of Callie's ass, "This ass, my god this ass. I watch you walk everywhere. The way you move makes me wet."

Through the tears, Callie giggles. Her wife has never ceased to amaze her. Arizona smiles and it warms her heart. Callie realizes how thankful she is to have such an amazing wife, who cares for her more than she could understand.

The water falls over the women as Arizona shoves Callie against the cold shower wall. Her lips dive for Callie's and when she reaches them a moan leaves her mouth. Her hands are exploring all over Callie's body and for a moment she can't think. Clouding her mind is this naked woman in her shower with her. This amazing, hot, gorgeous, talented, woman.

Callie places her hands the blonde's hips and pulls her closer, her tongue roaming the other woman's mouth. She grabs the hips tighter and spins the blonde so she is now pinned. Pulling Arizona's hands and trapping them above her head. Arizona shot her a sly smile as Callie roughly kissed her.

Arizona sucked on Callie's tongue, feeling a vibration on moans escape the beauty's mouth and filling hers. She moaned in return, practically begging for release. She moved her leg so her knee was between Callie's and Callie's was between her own, quickly bucking her hips for traction.

"Callie, please…" Arizona begged her as Callie watched the water trail down the blonde's lips. She released one hand but quickly grabbed Arizona's free hand with the other, holding both arms above her head with just one hand. She kissed her as her hand trailed down the blonde's curve, reaching her hip and over to her stomach and back up to catch a breast. She slowly traced her thumb over the erect nipple and heard the moans of her wife as her eyes closed.

She moved her hand down the blonde's stomach and stopped at the top of her mound. Slowly she moved her fingers down to dip into the wetness. She moved her fingers until she found the opening and not wasting any time, she shoved them inside, releasing a loud scream from the blonde. Quickly filling the blonde's mouth with her tongue, her fingers ran in and out of her core.

She rammed Arizona with her fingers and sucked on her tongue. Arizona pulled away, needing air. She curled her fingers and pushed her thumb the meet her clip. She rushed her curled fingers up to touch Arizona's g-spot.

"C-C-Calliope, baby...I'm gonn..." Callie shoved her fingers up once more, and flicked her clit with her thumb when she felt Arizona's warm juices run down her hand.

She kissed her wife and turned off the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Arizona as she stepped out, and wrapped one around herself. She saw Arizona go for the pajama drawer when she grabbed her hand, "No pajamas. I want you close to me." Arizona smiled and dried her hair before releasing the towel. Callie did the same and followed Arizona back into the bedroom.

Arizona pulled down the covers and got into the bed next to her wife, she clicked off the lamp and pushed her butt up against her wife's front. Callie's hands wrapped around Arizona's stomach, and pulled her close. Arizona turned her head and kissed Callie's soft, pink lips.

"I love you, Calliope, so much." "I love you too, baby."

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it prolly wasn't the greatest, but between doing laundry, nodding off, and getting ready to go back to school tomorrow, I am a little rushed. I will write another chapter when I have time next, but going to back to school means going to school earlier which means no staying up to write. I will find time though! Thank you guys so much and continue to review!**


End file.
